1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hand and skin lotion composition and method of use. More particular, this invention relates to a protective hand lotion comprising a mixture of aloe vera gel, vitamin E gel, quaternary ammonium salt, petroleum jelly, water, propylene glycol, fatty acids and other ingredients.
2. Description of Related Art
Earlier patents for lotions and other emulsions do not teach the instant combination of aloe vera gel, petroleum jelly, and vitamin E gel. Furthermore, they do not contemplate the aforesaid mixture mixed with a quaternary ammonium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,858 to Vishnupad et al. shows a water dispersible petroleum jelly formulation comprising an emulsion made by ultrasonic emulsification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,418 to Burton shows the use of a quaternary ammonium salt in a skin preparation with petrolatum or mineral oil, water and other ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,328 to Trenzeluk describes the use of a specially prepared aloe vera composition in a skin preparation for alleviating certain skin conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,084 to Vishnupad et al. discloses water rinsable petroleum jelly compositions comprising a water-in-oil emulsion of petroleum jelly, mineral oil, and a surface active detergent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,013 to Klein describes a skin preparation comprising water, dimethicone, stearic acid, coconut fatty acid, other ingredients, and aloe vera gel and vitamin E. The principal function of the composition is to provide a barrier against irritation of the skin from harmful materials.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,138,679 shows a skin preparation comprising mixtures of banana oil, aloe vera gel and vitamin E in minor amounts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is regarded as describing the instant invention as claimed.